The present application relates to projectiles, and more particularly to a guided non-propulsive projectile.
The accuracy of conventional non-propulsive projectiles such as bullets, shells, mortars, or other non-propulsive aeroshells are limited by many external factors such as wind, altitude, and humidity. Targeting systems compensate for the effect of external factors and adjust an aim point such that the ballistic trajectory of the projectile will intersect a target. Although effective, targeting system operation is further complicated as the external factors and behavior of the target can change after the projectile has been launched.
The ability of the projectile to maneuver after launch through a maneuver system in response to a guidance system operates to minimize or negate these factors and increase projectile accuracy. Conventional maneuver systems often employ aerodynamic surfaces that deploy after launch. Although effective, these maneuver systems may increase drag, reduce projectile range and increase complexity of the projectile, especially in a gun-launched configuration which requires the aerodynamic surface to deploy. As such, conventional maneuver systems are typically limited to larger caliber weapon systems.